Inorganic materials are used in many structural applications, including concrete, wallboard, ceramics and other formable and moldable structures. Organic matrix materials are often added as binders to help the inorganic materials to adhere into a certain shape or to improve the mechanical properties of the composite.
The effectiveness of particulate and/or fibrous discrete phases is highly dependent on the coherency of the discrete phase with the matrix phase. By coherency it is meant the degree of adhesion and binding between the discrete phase and the matrix phase.
Mixed organic and inorganic composites have focused on interfacial adhesion between the organic phase and the inorganic phase, e.g. selecting a polymer chemistry that forms a bond with the inorganic phase. However, the sudden transition from organic to inorganic phase causes a reduction in the fatigue life and increased thermal mismatch.